The eye and vision research group at the Medical College of Wisconsin requests continuing support for its Core program. Thirteen Core investigators work on many tissues of the eye and on the visual system, with areas of research ranging from molecular mediators of oxidative stress to imaging of the normal and diseased human retina. Over the nearly 35 years of Core support, the Core Modules have been continuously updated so that they efficiently and equitably serve the needs of the group as its composition and research interests have evolved. In addition to helping support individual research, the Core program also brings together investigators with diverse skills stimulating collaboration on research questions of common interest. With rapid changes in technology and an increasing expectation for interdisciplinary research, shared resources and a mechanism to share new skills have become essential for continued research success. The goal of the Core program is therefore to enhance the independent and collaborative investigations of Core participants by providing both economical infrastructural support for services that cannot be readily supported by individuals, and access to current techniques. The latter is accomplished by knowledgeable. Module directors, experienced staff, continuously upgraded instrumentation, and Core Modules that are designed to work synergistically with one another and with institutional research resources. Support is requested for four updated Modules: Biochemistry-Molecular Biology Module, Cell Culture Module, Morphology & Microscopic Imaging Module, and a significantly redesigned Engineering & Translational Imaging Module that stresses development of novel imaging technologies. Past success of the research group can be partly attributed to the availability of Core-supported Modules. Continued Core support is critical to enhancing the quality of research and to maintaining the cohesiveness and productivity of Medical College eye and vision researchers.